Stalemate
by adii1201
Summary: Lynette and Tom are putting their pieces back together after Lynette discovers Tom didn't cheat.


**Disclaimer:** Well of course, I still don't have enough money to own the show.

**A/N:** Ok so for start, this was written for my friend, she had a bday, so it's dedicated to her, DarklighterP3! It takes place right after Lynette and Tom take the kids back from the hospital after Porter broke his arm in episode 2x23-2x24. It's based on the song "Stalemate" by Anastacia and Ben's Brothers. Hope you'll like, but even if you don't, I'd love the read what you think!

_Stalemate_

_Did I let you down? No  
Did I give you up? No  
So what's it all about now?  
Was it not enough?_

_"Are you going to bed?"_ Tom asked, hesitant.

_"Yes, it's been a long week"_ Lynette answered, still avoiding his eyes.

_"So good night"_ He said, disappointed, yet knowing it will take a while until she'll let him in again. He really hurt her, and he didn't even mean to. He would never cheat on her but he shouldn't have lied, he should've gone to Atlantic City every other weekend and stay with Nora and not tell Lynette about it.

_Used to pick me up, yeah  
Like a sunken pill  
And I've been thinking it through  
And we worked so well  
But it feels wrong, yeah  
When I'm strong alone, yeah  
Strong alone by you_

_"You're not coming?"_ She asked, now finally looking straight into his eyes. She was mad, and she was hurt but she just wanted him next to her. She told him before she'd already let him go but that wasn't true, she couldn't let him go. She loved him so much and ever since she saw him at Nora's place and thought he's having an affair she couldn't eat or sleep and all she could think of was him. And when he promised her it's not an affair, he's not cheating on her and he still loves her just as much, she couldn't stay away from him any longer. She was always so strong, hiding behind all the walls she built around her for years. But with Tom she couldn't. She couldn't fake, she couldn't pretend. He knew everything and he read her like an open book. She could put a smile on her face but he would still come over, lay a hand on her and would ask her what's wrong and she would break, crawl into the comfort of his arms, the warmth in his hugs. And now it was him who hurt her, he was the one who made her cry, the one who made her fake a smile. And she couldn't. For the first time in her life she couldn't fake a smile. It hurt her too much, the thought of losing him to someone else.

_"I… You want me to come?"_ He asked after a long silence.

She looked to the floor, wishing she could bury herself there. She wanted so badly to say yes but she had this thing where she didn't want to seem fragile, where she refused to admit she's weak.

He walked over to her and she took a step back. He didn't give up, resting his hand on her neck. She took another step back, her eyes filling with tears as she tried to pull away from him, quietly whispering _"no"._

He didn't want to pressure her but he wanted them to go back to being with each other and more than that, he wanted her to stop hurting so much.

_"Lynette. Please. Let me back in. I'll do whatever you want me to, but please forgive me. It's eating me to know I hurt you like that. It was the last thing I wanted and I hate myself for doing that. But I did not cheat and I never will. I love you, and only you."_

With these words she finally broke the wall she built between them. She ran to his arms, already crying. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her as close as he could to him. He kissed the top of her head, his hands running on her back, hoping to comfort her a little.

She calmed down, looking at him. He slowly caressed her face, his fingers then running through her hair.

_"I love you" he said. "I love you so much! Don't ever let me go, I need you with me, forever"_ He continued, and then kissed her forehead.

_"I love you too"_ she answered, tightening her arms around him.

He softly placed his lips on top of hers, hers opening slightly to let him kiss her.

As their lips parted, they both opened their eyes, looking at each other.

_"It's been a long time"_ Tom said and smiled at her.

She brought her lips closer to his again, wanting him so badly to continue kissing her. _"Too long" _she breathed on his lips right before he covered hers for another kiss.

_Give me something then I'll believe it  
Give me something and I will wait  
But if you give me nothing  
I can't help feeling I'm in stalemate with you_


End file.
